1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mirrors for motor vehicles, for example, mirrors that alert the motorist to traffic that is approaching from various angles, e.g., from a side street.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,927 relates to a so-called "dove" prism particularly adapted for the optical trains of rear view vision devices, the dove prism being in the form of an isosceles triangular prism filled with an optical liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,739 relates to a rear vision mirror system for vehicles that includes an interior plane mirror and a fender mirror mounted on each of the forward fenders of the vehicle, the fender mounted mirrors being convex and having a preselected radius of curvature.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,033 relates to a rear vision reflector for automobiles wherein a supplemental reflector is mounted on a vertically inclined angle above the rear window of an automobile, the supplemental reflector being viewable in the main mirror mounted over the windshield and thereby providing the driver with a view of the ground area, including any curbs, etc., immediately behind the automobile.
U.S. Defensive Publication No. T951,004 relates to a rear view mirror system that includes a plane mirror mounted interiorly of a vehicle and a convex mirror mounted exteriorly of the vehicle.